The present invention relates generally to a hydraulic shock absorber applicable to the suspension of a vehicle, such as an automotive vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a shock absorber having a relief mechanism for relieving excessive hydraulic pressure which may adversely affect the riding comfort of the vehicle.
Vortex flow shock absorbers of various constructions are well known. Such shock absorbers are particularly useful in suspensions for compact size vehicles. In conventional vortex flow shock absorbers it is necessary to provide a relief mechanism for relieving excessive hydraulic pressure and, in turn, for preventing the shock absorber from producing too great a shock absorbing force for comfort. To accomplish this requirement, there have been developed various pressure relief mechanisms for vortex flow shock absorbers.
However, the prior art pressure relief mechanisms have complicated constructions resulting in difficulty in assembling.